Tell Me Where Our Time Went One-Shot
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Annabelle and Kendall once again! Just a short little bridge in case I do a sequel...I missed them and thought it'd be cute.


**(so this is POSSIBLY sequel in the making, I'm really not sure I mean….I'm iffy with it, but I really…really miss my little Annabelle lee that cute southern little thing.)**

* * *

Annabelle Lee chewed her lip and paced back and forth nervously. It was nine months later, and her impending wedding with the charming Kendall Knight was less than a month away, but she already had news that would surely blow away their wedding day. Currently she was at home, now with free time since filming for the season was over, she usually stayed home in the house and used her free time to make sure everything was perfect for the wedding while the boys were down at the studio practicing and preparing for their upcoming tour. Things were picking up rather quickly and she was hoping this news wasn't going to send anyone into a panic or start any heart attacks or strokes.

When she heard the front door open her eyes widened and she ran around the room in a circle before running down the stairs. She could hear all the guys laughing and joking around and smiled when she saw Kendall standing at the bottom of the staircase with his head turned as he laughed at something Logan had said. When he turned back around he grinned seeing Annabelle standing there just four steps above him, so he opened his arms out to her and she giggled and jumped into them. "There's my perfect fiancé!" He smiled kissing her hair and hugging her tightly.

"We brought food!" Carlos said proudly as he held up two bags of takeout. "We went to the diner; it's a bacon cheeseburger and cheese fries kind of night!" He smiled proudly.

"That's great sugar!" Annabelle smiled still letting her arms hang around Kendall's neck. "Did you get the shakes?"

"He was not going to leave that place unless we got you your milkshake." James chuckled as Carlos proudly held up the other bag which held milkshakes for everyone. "We forgot and we had to drive back."

"Aw you guys didn't have to do that."

"Tell that to him!" Logan chuckled as he walked to the kitchen. Carlos and James followed behind him. Kendall started walking towards the kitchen with his arms wrapped around Annabelle but she stopped him and tugged on the sleeves of his shirt.

"Actually, can you and I go upstairs to talk?" She questioned before crinkling her nose and staring up at him, this meant there was something on her mind that was bothering her, and Kendall was hoping it wasn't bad news about the wedding.

"Yeah of course Anna." He kissed her forehead and walked behind her as the two went upstairs and into their room. When they were inside she quickly turned around and shut the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow watching her sway side to side as she stood there just staring at him. "Are you okay?"

"No—Yes! Absolutely fine!" She nodded nervously and smiled then pointed to the bed. "Have a seat!"

"….Alright." Kendall said slowly and took a seat on the bed staring up at her. "Are you alright Annabelle?"

"Yes! I am well I think I have news!" Kendall nodded slowly raising an eyebrow staring at her. She took a deep breath put her hands on her stomach and smiled a bit. "I'm pregnant! So you're going to be a daddy…" She chewed on her lip smiling and staring at Kendall. His face went from blank, to wide eyes and his jaw hanging open, to a huge grin on his face and his eyes sparkling.

"You're pregnant!?" He shouted with a smile and she giggled nodding. "So you're going to be a mommy?"

"Yes I am!"

"So then I'll be a dad and there's a baby in there?!" He yelled pointing at her stomach, and again she giggled and nodded. Kendall smiled as wide as possible and jumped up. He cupped her face and kissed her sweetly before looking down at her flat belly. "You're going to have a belly with a baby and then we'll be parents!"

"Yes that's exactly how it works!" Annabelle giggled as Kendall kissed her once again and hugged her tightly. "We're going to be parents!"

"Yes! Oh my god….oh my god we have to tell the guys. Did you tell anyone else?" Annabelle shook her head side to side quickly and Kendall nodded. "Okay so we'll tell the guys and then my parents and your dad and grandparents, we'll tell everyone!" Kendall grabbed her hand lead her out the room. The two ran down the stairs smiling until they arrived in the kitchen where the guys had already set out all the food.

"Hey! Finally come on the food is getting cold." Logan said before chomping down on his burger.

"Yeah, you can't have cold food; it's gross…unless it's ice cream…or a milkshake….or yogurt." Carlos started mumbling and listing all sorts of cold foods, completely forgetting the purpose of his sentence.

"Okay…." James stared at Carlos and shook his head. "Dude what's with your faces? You're smiling and it's freaking me out."

"Well we have some news!" Annabelle bit her lip and looked up at Kendall smiling and squeezing his hand with both of hers.

"Alright, spill it!" Logan nodded and sipped his milkshake.

"I'm pregnant!" Annabelle yelled. All of the guys stared shocked before grinning and yelling 'woo hoo' and cheering.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Carlos yelled and ran over to pick her up in a hug and spin her around. "There's going to be a little baby in there!" He bent down and poked her stomach before pressing his ear to it.

"There's nothing there yet Carlos." Kendall laughed watching him.

"…Well has to be something because it sounds like a monster is talking to me." Carlos remarked as he stepped away. Annabelle giggled and ruffled his hair.

"It's because I'm hungry silly!"

"Well feed the baby!" Carlos said dragging her over to her food. Logan leaned over and hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek.

"Congratulations Anna!"

"Yeah congratulations." James smiled and kissed her on the cheek before patting Kendall on the back. "Good job to you buddy."

"Thanks." Kendall laughed and sat beside her. "Oh man, I'm going to be a dad."

"We'll be uncles!" Carlos grinned." Dibs on the fun one."

"Dibs on the one that teaches him how to get ladies."

"Dibs on the smart one—Wait what if they have a girl?" Logan questioned turning to James.

"Then I'll lock her in the tower and keep every guy away from her. Right?" James turned to Kendall who smirked and nodded.

"Right!" Kendall chuckled and high-fived James.

"Aw, if we have a girl you can't keep her sheltered forever! I won't let you." Annabelle giggled sipping her shake.

"That's fine; you can try and stop me." Kendall smirked and ate a French fry. "I bet your dad would say otherwise though."

"Oh that's true, he'd throw any guy that spoke to her in a lake!" Carlos nodded.

"Or the ocean." Logan added.

"Or space…" James said slowly, and all four guys nodded while Annabelle just giggled shaking her head.

"You guys are so silly!" She shook her head and bit her burger.

"Hey, wait so…I can't leave you on tour." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and turned to stare at her. "Are you going to be filming while we're on tour?"

"Nope!" She shook her head. "We're done for a while, writer's strike…why?"

"Well we'll have to bring you. I can't leave my soon to be pregnant wife at home for months." Kendall leaned over and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Aw yay I get to go on tour!" She smiled and clapped happily.

"Yay she gets to cook for us on tour!" Carlos said pumping his fist in the air.

"No Carlos!" The three boys shouted.


End file.
